


If

by iphis17



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: 200 word snippet, BDSM themes, F/M, No Dialogue, POV Third Person, Unrequited Love, age gap but there's no actual romantic or sexual relationship, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she were older, they might be lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the twenty-seventh day of April in the year 2013.

If she were older, they might be lovers. She might use her warmth like the weapon it is, let the shadows of the world curl over and caress his skin, and he might take whatever he could get of her from her. They might spend hours together in the dark with her nails and teeth and every sharpness upon his flesh, and he would be yielding. She might become his sin, his pleasure, his sated craving. Might even be his secret.

As it is, though, she is not older, as much as he might bemoan that fact, and so instead he is her teacher. He guides her through his world of darkness, watches as she soaks it all in, eagerness shallowly hidden by her veneer of nonchalance, her pretense of having seen it all, and sometimes he just wants to show her all there is of the universe, wants to lay it out for her, split bare and open, just as he would be if she ever thought to ask.

If she were older, Valkyrie Cain might fall in love with Solomon Wreath. She isn't and so she won't, but all the same, he is madly in love with her.


End file.
